survivorthewarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Is There Still Hope? Series
Premise Is There Still Hope? revolves around Jade Morris (Stefanie Scott), an 16-year-old "it" girl in Ash Falls High School in Washington, D.C. , who is a closeted bi-sexual. She has dated almost every guy in the school, until she meets Macie Nolan (Maia Mitchell) who is the new girl in school from Sydney, Australia who moves to Washington, D.C. because her father is the Military, Jade falls immediately in love with Macie and this is the first time that she could remember that she has a crush on a girl. Jade's best friends are Cecilia Ibarra (Sofia Carson) who she meet in 3rd Grade, & Shane Hanna (Dylan Minnette) who she meet when she was in 4th Grade, who sensed this since they were little kids. Cecilia's boyfriend Cyrus Murphy (Logan Lerman) is a homophobe and doesn't support LGBT rights. In Season 2, Shane & Cecilia are questioning there sexuality as well but, Cecilia is still dead set that she like boys, in fact she is boy crazy. Shane on the other hand is still questioning until an expelled rebel comes back to school after last year Levi Sparrow (Ryan Potter), he sure finds out he is bi-sexual. Jade & Macie's relationship comes to an halt when, Shannon Montgomery (Meaghan Martin) comes into the picture, because Shannon was Macies ex girlfriend from a military base in South Africa. In Season 3, the kids graduate Ash Falls High, & all get into Mrs. Mari Ash's great grandmothers college, Washington United College. The kids find out about a secret of the United States and trying to find out what is happening. Cecilia's gifted sister Daniella Ibarra (Kendall Vertes) comes along with the gang after Cecilia convinces Mrs. Ash to accept her in the school. In Season 3, the Title is altered to Is There Still Hope?: World Secrets. Main Cast } | colspan="2" |} Recurring Cast } | colspan="2" |- | | Kendall Vertes | colspan="2" | colspan="1" |- | nowrap|President Valencia Clarke | Gal Gadot | colspan="2" | colspan="1" |- | | Hal Sparks | colspan="2" | |- | | Meaghan Martin | | colspan="1" | |} Guest Cast } | colspan="2" |} Character Appearances # -Denotes was a main cast member (series regular). # - Denotes was a recurring cast member. # -Denotes was a special guest star. *'Season 1:' 15 episodes *'Season 2:' 20 episodes *'Season 3:' 20 episodes } | | TBD |- | colspan="6"| Recurring Cast |- | Logan Lerman | bgcolor="skyblue"|Levi Sparrow | | | | TBD |- | Kendall Vertes | bgcolor="lightpink"|Daniella Ibarra | colspan="2" | | TBD |- | Gal Gadot | bgcolor="lightpink" nowrap| President Valencia Clarke | colspan="2" | | TBD |- | Ryan Potter | bgcolor="skyblue"|Cyrus Murphy | | | | TBD |- | Hal Sparks | bgcolor="skyblue"|Todd Morris | | | | TBD |- | Meaghan Martin | bgcolor="lightpink" nowrap| Shannon Montgomery | | | | TBD |- | colspan="6"| Guest Cast |- |Dwayne Johnson | bgcolor="skyblue" nowrap| Lieutenant Grant Ibarra | | colspan="2" | 2 |} Episodes List of Is There Still Hope? Episodes Trivia * In Season 3, Episodes 1-5 is the last time you see Ash Falls High School * Also, in Season 3, Episode 6-7 takes place during the summer. * Starting in Episode 8, the go to Washington United College.